


Exactly Who She Needs

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thinks that Mary Margaret is the perfect woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly Who She Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: belong

Mary Margaret Blanchard was the perfect woman. Emma Swan was quite sure of that. Any woman who could make you feel like you were in the right place at the right time, loved and wanted… Only Mary Margaret induced these feelings in Emma.

She laments never having met her parents, but Mary Margaret has found a way to make up for that too.

\---

‘Emma, what do you say?’

‘Thank you, Mommy,’ replies Emma timidly, and then opened her mouth to accept the spoonful of cereal.

Mary Margaret beams at her, bringing up a tissue to dab at some stray milk dribbling from her Baby’s mouth. She loves seeing Emma this way, wearing just a little nightie with no panties underneath. She could tell that Emma was squirming from the cold wood of the kitchen seat against her bare bottom. Mary Margaret would soon fix that with a few choice words.

‘After breakfast, would you like to show Mommy how much you love her?’

Emma nods furiously.

\---

Mary Margaret moans around her hand, she’s biting down on her forefinger, the rest of her hand forming a fist. As much as she knows Emma loves hearing her cry out, she knows Emma loves it more when she whimpers and moans.

She thrusts herself against Emma’s fingers, thrown into ecstasy from Emma’s tongue curling around her clit.

‘You are so good to your Mommy. I love you so much Baby,’ Mary Margaret murmured down to Emma resting on her thigh.


End file.
